GIRA Y EL TIEMPO INVERTIRAS
by Kaori.991
Summary: El pequeño Souichiro queda a cargo de Gintoki por unos dias mientras sus padres no están, quien al jugar al escondite con el tío Gin-chan, lo pierde de vista por unos minutos donde termina en un viaje ¿En el tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**GIRA Y EL TIEMPO INVERTIRAS**

Hola!

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el Okikagu, ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre ellos, pero la inspiración nomás no me llegaba hasta que si, encontré unas imágenes interesantes en Pinterest :P espero les agrade. Espero no haberme salido de las características de los personajes, de ser así, tengan piedad es la primera vez que escribo de gintama.

Declaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 1**

Souchiro-kun un niño con un alma angelical, de gran inteligencia, apetito desmesurado, fuerza descomunal; de cabello marrón que caía hacia su carita tapando su frente, dejando ver unos grandes ojos color celeste. Un niño bastante independiente que a sus escasos 3 años continuamente recurría a artimañas para quitarse de encima al cuidador en curso, para buscar a su padre por todo el distrito - cuando le tocaba patrullar- para ayudarle con su trabajo protegiendo a las personas de Edo o en alguna de las aventuras de su madre en su trabajo junto a la Yorozuya, claro está que cuando ocurrían estos pequeños descuidos, la pobre persona que cuidaba del pequeño tenía que vérselas con la furia de sus padres y nadie que los conociera en Edo, le gustaría desatar la furia de una mamá Yato sobreprotectora o de un papá sádico con "S" mayúscula.

Ese día el pequeño mitad Yato/mitad Humano, jugaba cerca del río a las afueras de Kabukicho, sus padres habían salido hacía 2 días de la ciudad por asuntos del shinsengumi, quienes pese a la molestia de Sougo, pidieron encarecidamente la ayuda de Kagura para seguir y encontrar a un grupo de mercenarios que habían entrado al país ilegalmente, además de causar estragos y muertes a ciudadanos de Edo.

Gintoki -muy a su pesar- fue el elegido de cuidar por esos días al pequeño fruto de Kagura y Sougo, y no porque Kagura confiara enteramente en su padre adoptivo de la Tierra pues sabía de sobra las pésimas costumbres de beber hasta perder el conocimiento y jugar pachiko gastando todo el dinero en sus bolsillos, pero era el único disponible junto a Shinpachi, ya que como de costumbre la Yorozuya no tenían ningún trabajo desde hacía semanas.

Tratándose de un niño tan hiperactivo con una increíble fuerza y poco control sobre ella, que concentrado en sus juegos continuamente destruía propiedades públicas, sin querer y el cuidador en curso tenía que salir corriendo antes de que algún oficial del shinsengumi llegará, pues a pesar de ser hijo de un capitán, el vicecomandante hacía valer la ley, exigiendo a Sougo el pago por el destrozo -claro está que el capitán de la 1ra división, nunca pagaba nada y cuando lo hacía, era porque le había robado la tarjeta al pobre Hijikata-; por esta razón es que Gin y Shinpachi lo habían llevado a las afueras de Kabuki-cho, tratando de evitar algún destrozo de Souchiro. Mientras Shinpachi había salido a comprar tres conos de nieves para cada uno, Gintoki jugaba a las escondidas con el ingenuo niño - pues lo único que quería era sentarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol para leer la jump- que corriendo lo más rápido que sus piecitos le daban se había ido a ocultar en una parte frondosa de un bosquecillo cercano, bajo el grito de "No te escondas tan lejos" de Gintoki mientras fingía contar hasta el 10mil.

El pasto verde y húmedo del temporal de lluvias en Edo, mojaba la orilla inferior del hakama gris del niño, que aún corría intentando ocultarse del tío Gin-chan -como suele llamarlo- entre el bosquecillo; buscaba el mejor sitio a su altura donde pudiera ocultarse para no ser encontrado tan fácilmente, aunque con un cono de nieve que traería Shinpachi para él, no estaba tan seguro si en verdad quería esconderse lo mejor que pudiera, si se tratará de su papá estaba seguro que él lo encontraría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues su trabajo como oficial lo tenían bien entrenado para un simple juego de escondite. Busco entre varios árboles frondosos, de gruesos troncos, hierbajos crecidos por las lluvias, rocas gigantes cercas del río, pero todo le parecía un escondite fácil, tenía que haber algo, se repetía en su vocecilla chillona de niño, solo había que buscar mejor.

-¿Y si tío Gin-chan ya terminó de contar y viene a buscarme?- se preguntó, pero su voz era lo único que sonaba en todo aquel silencio que gobernaba el bosquecito- contar hasta 10 mil debe ser algo fácil y rápido para un adulto, le preguntaré a mamá cuando la vea.

El viento sopló meciendo las hojas de los árboles haciendo un susurro refrescante, entre la humedad contenida en la madera de los árboles, el pequeño Okita continuo su búsqueda por unos minutos más, hasta que dio con un árbol de tronco más grueso que el resto, sobre él había unos kanjis grabados con algún objeto punzo cortante, pero al tener apenas de 3 años y con la poca experiencia que su madre tenía en la escritura japonesa , no sabía lo que decía lo que decían aquellas letras talladas; corrió hasta el árbol feliz de encontrar algo semejante, le dio toda la vuelta al tronco hasta que al regresar a donde estaban las letras grabadas, frente a sus ojos apareció un altar budista, si no fuera tan distraído estaría seguro que ese altar no estaba hace unos momentos ahí. Lo estudió cuidadosamente, era muy parecido al que su padre hacía en casa para la tía Mitsuba y la abuelita Kouka, solo que este tenía una curiosa puertecilla debajo de la estatua de la deidad a la que estaba hecho el altar, con la curiosidad que un niño de 3 años tiene abrió la puertecilla encontrando un pequeño espacio entre las maderas, donde perfectamente cabía él, alegre el pequeño entró en su nuevo escondite, con risillas de felicidad por haber encontrado semejante lugar, con esto estaba seguro que el tío Gin-chan jamás lo encontraría. Por minutos se mantuvo lo más callado posible pues el susurro del viento le hacía creer que Gintoki ya andaba cerca de encontrarlo, pero eso no sucedió, en lo que el pequeño juraban eran horas de espera se había quedado dormido en su pequeño escondite, hasta que la incomodidad de la posición y su estómago rugiendo lo hizo despertar, cansado de aquel tonto juego en el que tío Gin-chan lo volvía a dejar olvidado, salió de su escondite hecho una furia como solo un Yato en crecimiento lo haría, tomó el camino que él creyó era el correcto, hasta salir a un camino de tierra que no recordaba haber tomado en esa ocasión; no estaba muy seguro, pero le parecía familiar aquel caminillo, mirando a ambos lados coincidió en que si, se trataba uno de los pocos caminos menos transitados hacia Kabuki-cho, recordaba haberlo tomado en algunas ocasiones con su tío Kamui en sus múltiples intentos por entrenarlo a escondidas de sus padres, pero de un padre policía y una madre Yato no se podía ocultar por demasiado tiempo, por lo que siempre terminaban siendo encontrados y en una pelea de espada y cuerpo entre su padre y su tío, que más que intentar hacer entender a su tío que no podía llevarse el niño sin autorización de ellos -autorización que jamás ocurriría según Sougo-, parecía más una pelea de revancha entre ambos, hasta que Kagura intervenía golpeandolos con lo primero que se encontrara en el camino y curiosamente eso siempre eran rocas gigantes, pedazos de pavimento o árboles arrancados por ella misma.

El niño caminó hasta llegar a la zona más poblada de kabukicho, todo lucía tan diferente, pero tan familiar, estaba la tienda donde su madre se compra sus preciados sukonbus, la tienda de revistas donde Gin-chan compra su Jump, la tienda de música donde Pachi compra sus nuevos discos de Tsuu Terakado, la tienda de bromas donde su padre se surte de mil artilugios para jugar con Hijikata-san, la barbería donde el abuelito Gori se quita los pelos del culo, todos esos negocios estaban en los mismos lugares de siempre, pero con fachadas de diferentes colores a los que él recordaba, seguramente en el transcurso de la noche habrían pintando y remodelado. Tomo camino hacia la Yorozuya, seguramente Gin-chan y Shinpachi ya estarían esperándolo con su cono de nieve en el refrigerador, si no es que el Tío Gin ya se lo había comido -como de costumbre-.

Llegando a la Yorozuya subió poco a poco las escaleras de madera, el olor a comida salía del restaurante de la vieja Otose, haciendo rugir el estómago del niño. Continuó su camino hasta comenzar a tocar la puerta del lugar, su madre solía llegar y abrir la puerta como si se tratara aún de su casa - cosa que molestaba a Gintoki- pero él, Souchiro, no podía hacer eso, su padre le había enseñado que se debe tocar a las puertas y esperar a que abran, sobretodo si se trataba de la Yorozuya alegando que el Tío Gin-chan podría estar jugando con su ganso, lo que emocionó al pequeño Souchiro pidiéndole a su padre permiso de jugar con el ganso de su tío, haciendo que su madre golpeara a su padre dejándolo inconsciente y comenzando una charla con el niño sobre abejas y polen de la que no entendió nada, hasta que Shinpachi interrumpió con voz acalorada de madre avergonzada diciendo que aquello lo entendería cuando fuera un adulto.

Continuó tocando por varios minutos, pero nadie abría, ni respondía desde dentro, seguramente ni Gintoki, ni Pacchi habían llegado. Bajo los escalones con cuidado de no caer y rodar por las escaleras -como ya le había pasado en algún par de ocasiones- pero pareciendo cosa del destino, apenas puso un pie en las escaleras y el pobre niño terminó rodando por ellas, sufriendo algunos rasguños y moretes en su cuerpo comenzando a sollozar en el piso, molesto con tío Gin-chan, se puso de pie para comenzar a correr mientras lloraba, su nueva dirección el Shinsengumi, estaba seguro que Hijikata-san podría en su lugar a Gintoki por haberlo abandonado.

 **-Momentos antes dentro de la Yorozuya-**

\- Han dejado de tocar la puerta- dijo Shinpachi debajo de la mesa, que se ocultaba junto a sus otros tres compañeros de trabajo- debería alguien de revisar.

\- Kagura revisa discretamente si la vieja ya se fue - la Yato de 14 años comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Gintoki le interrumpió el camino- no espera, que mejor se asome Shinpachi, tú no conoces la discreción.

\- Qué te pasa Gin-chan, pero si además de ser la reina de Kabuki-cho, soy la reina de la discreción- furiosa se puso de pie tirando la mesa que les servía de escondite, haciendo un estruendoso sonido al tocar el piso de madera, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de sus dos compañeros hombres.

En el camino al shinsengumi, el pequeño Souichiro ya iba más tranquilo calmando sus sollozos, pero con el dolor de su cuerpo golpeado y el hambre que no había dejado de sentir desde que olió el aroma en el restaurante de Otose, le era difícil mantener la compostura, lo único bueno de todo aquello es que ya estaba a nada de llegar al trabajo de su padre y si estaba de suerte tal vez ya hubieran regresado de su misión. Con más alegría en su joven alma y las heridas comenzando a sanar rápido por su sangre Yato, el pequeño comenzó a correr y saltar de alegría, con la ilusión de encontrarse por fin a sus padres y sobretodo que estos lo alimentarán.

Pero para la mala suerte del pequeño, las puertas del Shinsengumi se encontraban cerradas, la razón (que él desconocía) es que ese día había un desfile por el cumpleaños del Shogun Shige shige y toda la polícia blanca y negra se encontraba en labores de protección al pueblo y al Shogun en caso de algún atentado contra él mismo. Con la tristeza nuevamente inundando su corazón el pequeño niño, se fue arrastrando los pies y con lágrimas saliendo de sus celestes ojos, sin algún rumbo fijo en su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Gracias a los que me leyeron y me dejaron sus reviews 3

Nota: A partir de este capítulo comenzaré a diferenciar las escenas del pasado y el futuro - Considerando que el futuro es de donde proviene el hijo de Kagura y Sougo-.

 **Capítulo 2**

Futuro.

Sobre la rama de un árbol Gintoki se encontraba aparentemente contando hasta 10 mil con su rostro debajo de la jump, "aparentemente" puesto que en realidad se encontraba dormido plácidamente, mientras fingía jugar con el pequeño Souchiro a las escondidas, puesto conociendo bien al peliplata - como los lectores asiduos que somos de cada semana- lo único que buscaba era paz y tranquilidad, intentando deshacerse del pequeño fruto de su hija adoptiva, que curiosamente a pesar de que él la ve como una hija, le prohibió terminantemente a Souchiro llamarlo abuelo Gin, autonombrandose tío Gin-chan el más cool entre los tíos existentes.

-¡Gin-San!- gritó molesto Shinpachi.

-¡Diez mil, aquí voy!- grito Gintoki al despertar bruscamente por culpa de Shinpachi que sobresaltado por el gritó del virgen y el suyo propio cayo de bruces al pasto húmedo del lugar.

\- ¿Dónde está Sou-chan?- dijo mirando por todo el lugar (con tres conos de nieves en sus manos) y no viendo por ningún lado al hijo de su querida amiga.

-Oh hablas del pequeño Okita- dijo con un deje de desdén, pues aun a pesar de haber pasado más de 3 años desde que se enteró de la relación de Kagura con Sougo, se sentía traicionado y desplazado - estamos jugando a las escondidas, pero tu interrumpiste justo cuando estaba por terminar, ahora tendré que volver a empezar a contar- dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto, dispuesto a tomar otra siesta, pero Shinpachi molesto, le arrojó los tres conos de nieve en la cabeza.

-¡Como se te ocurre dormirte mientras cuidas de un niño indefenso!

-¡¿Indefenso?! - gritó incrédulo- la primera vez que tome su manita casi me la destroza, siempre se sale con las suyas cuando pone esa cara tierna para conseguir quedarse con mis perfectos parfaits, a Sadaharu le torció la cola cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, al gorila lo uso de arma para matar a una cucaracha gigante, tú, yo y todos sabemos que ese niño en un futuro será un perfecto sádico chiflado como sus padres - Shinpachi lo miraba como si se tratara de una basura, como podía decir todo eso de un niño tan tierno como Souchiro, si de algo estaban seguros todos era que a ese pequeño lo cambiaron de familia el día de su nacimiento, pues tanta ternura no había podido ser creada por Kagura y Sougo.

-¡Ve a buscar al niño ahora! mientras yo iré nuevamente por conos de nieve - le grito molesto señalando con su mano hacia el interior del bosquecillo.

A regañadientes Gintoki acepto lo que Shinpachi le había ordenado, después de todo él quería mucho al niño y a su bolsillo, pues si hacía alguna travesura por ahí, Kagura lo obligaría a pagarlo. Camino por donde había visto el pequeño tomando el mismo camino, encontrarlo dentro del bosque sería pan comido, pues se trataba del mismísimo Shiroyasha buscando a un niño, ese juego estaba concluido desde que empezó.

Pasado.

Okita Sougo caminaba por los alrededores del parque de Kabuki-cho, se las había ingeniado para quitarse de la responsabilidad del aburrido desfile anual en honor al Shogun y dirigirse a su habitual banca a dormir su muy merecida siesta del día, esto claro, si no estaba una China apestosa rondando por ahí con su perro pulgoso, aunque pensándolo bien aquello le traería atracción a su aburrido día, pero lo que él no sabía es que su día apenas estaba por comenzar.

Poco antes de llegar al parque una pequeña bola humana chocó contra sus piernas casi quebrándoselas al impactar, encontrándose con un pequeño niño de mirada celeste muy familiar, su carita bañada en lágrimas, y algunos raspones aún visibles, demostraban que el niño se encontraba perdido, Sougo lo miro atentamente por unos segundos sintiendo por primera vez desde que su hermana había muerto una calidez invadiendo su pecho, sentía que conocía aquel niño aunque no lo había visto en toda su vida y menos aun considerando que nunca fue fan de los niños, pero el chiquillo estaba perdido y él era un policía que debía cumplir con su labor.

El pequeño Souichiro reconoció al instante el uniforme del Shinsengumi, se aferró del pantalón del policía y comenzó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Okita trato de controlar al niño o al menos despegarlo de su pierna antes de que dejara su pantalón empapado entre lágrimas y mocos, pero le era imposible, el niño poseía una fuerza mayor a la de un adulto -Oh que bien, otro loco de la familia de la China, lo que nos faltaba- se dijo con sarcasmo, suerte que este aún no tenía una sombrilla como el resto.

-Hey mocoso deja de llorar y dime lo que te pasa- le preguntó por fin con el mayor tacto posible que alguien como él pudiera tener. Despegándoselo de la pierna y tomándolo entre sus brazos elevandolo a la altura de su rostro. Souichiro con sus manitas limpio sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Okita lo miró más de cerca, en verdad ese niño le resultaba tremendamente familiar - dime que te sucede, ¿Perdiste a tus padres en el desfile? - el pequeño entre sollozos solo había escuchado "perdido y a tus padres" y en el acto asintió, seguramente él conocería a su papá y lo llevaría a su lado.

-Quiero ir con papá, él trabaja con… - Souichiro lo miró sin pestañear, ese hombre no podía creerlo qué suerte la suya- ¡Papá! - grito el niño abrazándolo del cuello, causando un estremecimiento desde la espina dorsal a la cabeza en el joven capitán, no sabiendo si era por la palabra "papá" o porque casi sentía romperse su cuello- te estañe muchoo y a mamá, y yo tengo hambre.

-Hey, hey, hey, quieto ahí- le dijo Okita depositandolo en el suelo con miedo- yo no tengo hijos - "siempre me he cuidado" pensó para él mismo - yo soy muy joven, me debes estar confundiendo, pero te ayudaré a encontrar a tu padre, si se parece a mí debe ser un hombre muy apuesto.

Souichiro lo miró escéptico, aquel hombre era muy parecido a su padre, pero mirándolo bien a pesar de parecerse bastante a su padre, el joven policía lucía más joven y su uniforme no era como el que siempre usaba su papá, aunque era muy parecido. Souichiro pidió perdón y nuevamente comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, Sougo cansado de escucharlo llorar recordó lo que el niño en su inmensa alegría le había dicho "Tengo hambre" dijo el pequeño con su voz chillona, quizás este niño era como la China, el truco para tranquilizarlo estaba en la comida. Lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos prometiendo llevarlo a comer y después comenzar a buscar a sus padres, el niño sonrió por la promesa de su nuevo amigo y Sougo casi siente ternura, una ternura que solo llego a sentir hacia su hermana. Quizás los niños no estaban tan mal como él pensaba.

Futuro.

-Souichiro-kun, Souichiro-kun - gritaba Gintoki por el bosquecillo. Ya tenía más de 40 minutos buscandolo, aquel chiquillo en verdad había mejorado considerablemente en ese juego- sal pequeño, Patsuan tiene tu cono de nieve- pero el pequeño no caía en su trampa, es más no hacía ningún sonido, ninguna risilla que siempre se le salía por creer que engañaba al adulto con el que jugaba, y es que siempre jugaba con adultos, los únicos niños que conocía aparte de él eran los hijos del abuelito Kondo, pero no siempre podía verlos pues la tía Otae (si ella también se resistió a ser llamada abuelita) continuamente los tenía practicando en su dojo, después de dar clases a mujeres gordas.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos y Gintoki comenzaba a entrar en pánico, el niño no aparecía y Shinpachi no llegaba con su delicioso helado, eso, quizás, el pequeño se aburrió de estar oculto y regreso a la orilla del río donde había empezado el juego, convencido de que el niño había regresado sobre sus mismos pasos y no estaba perdido siendo devorado por algún oso o ahogado en el río, pues quien dejaría solo a un infante de 3 años andar solo a las orillas del río cerca de un bosquecillo. Saliendo del bosque pudo ver a Shinpachi bajo la sombra del árbol con 2 de los 3 conos que debía traer, seguramente el muy maldito ya se había comido el suyo, sin esperar al peliplata y al pequeño castaño. ¡El pequeño castaño! se repitió Gintoki, no se veía por ningún lado, fue corriendo hasta Shinpachi.

\- ¿Souichiro regreso para acá? - pregunto cómo no quiere la cosa.

-Sou-chan… Sou-chan… ¿¡NO ENCUENTRAS A SOU-CHAN!?- gritó escandalizado- solo tenías que cuidar del niño, ¿! ¿¡Qué le vamos a decir a Kagura-chan!? ¿¡Qué le vamos a decir a Okita-san!?

-Tranquilo, recuerda que dos personas pueden buscar mejor que uno solo, vamos juntos a buscarlo, estoy seguro de que entro a esconderse al bosquecillo.

Pasado.

\- Pero tu sí que comes bastante- le decía Okita al niño mientras salían del restaurante, pues comió 3 platos de ramen él solito- con esa fuerza tuya y ese apetito juraría que eres pariente de la China tabla- pero el niño apenas si le escuchaba, pues de postre iba comiendo una paleta de nieve, alegando el pequeño que los días soleados le causaban debilidad.

\- ¿¡A quien le dijiste China tabla!?- gritó Kagura molesta que se topaba con el policía, lanzando una patada directo a su cara, que con facilidad esquivo.

-Hoy no China, estoy en una misión de búsqueda- dijo señalando al niño

-Tú trabajando- río escandalosamente, sin prestarle atención al menor- eso no lo creo, solo eres una rata roba impuestos.

Con aquello dicho la pareja de rivales comenzó a luchar a mitad de la calle, entre patadas y puñetazos, espadazos y paraguazos, inundaban la calle destruyendo todo aquello que estuviera a su paso, mientras el pequeño Souichiro se sentaba en el piso comiendo su paleta para ver el espectáculo, que brindaban aquellos dos, haciéndole recordar a sus padres en sus muy continuas y absurdas peleas.

La cosa paró después de varios minutos de golpes y patadas, hasta que Okita recordó que tenía a un niño que ayudar y que ese niño presenciaba su pelea, no era muy listo en cuestiones de infantes, pero estaba seguro de que la violencia no debía usarse tan a la ligera en presencia de ellos y sumando a eso el folklórico léxico de groserías de la China. Derribó a Kagura, insistiendo en que nuevamente no tenía tiempo para pelear con ella, pero que otro día con gusto le patearía el trasero.

\- ¿Son... ustedes son como mamá y papá, son, son … esposos? - preguntó con inocencia el pequeño al par de rivales, que lo miraron con la peor cara que tienen en su repertorio, simplemente cómo se atrevía aquel mocoso a llamarlos esposos, ¡esposos!

-Oe mocoso ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - dijo Okita tratando de detener a Kagura que ya estaba muy dispuesta a nalguear al niño.

-Mamá y papá pelean así siempre.

\- Yo - empezó mientras se señalaba así misma con su pulgar - la reina de Kabuki-cho, miembro del clan Yato el más fuerte del universo, jamás sería la esposa de un sádico idiota roba impostorios como él,

\- Impuestos China, impuestos- corrigió con pereza Okita.

\- Yo también soy un Yato- contestó con alegría el pequeño, mientras cargaba la roca sobre la que estaba sentado para demostrar que lo que decía era verdad; tanto Sougo como Kagura lo miraron sorprendidos- bueno abuelito llora mucho porque solo soy la mitad de un Yato.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Kagura alegre de encontrarse con un pequeño Yato que no quisiera matarla como lo fue en su momento los piratas de su hermano y su propio hermano, Sougo por tercera vez lo miro atento, comenzaba a asustarse por todo lo que el pequeño comenzaba a relatarles.

\- Mamá es Ya… Yato y papá es un humano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Futuro.

Hijikata, Kondo, Yamazaki, Otae y más de la mitad del shinsengumi rodeaban la orilla del río. Tras dos horas de búsqueda y sin ningún resultado, Gintoki y Shinpachi había salido corriendo hacia los policías de Edo con la esperanza de con su ayuda encontrarían al pequeño hijo de su capitán, por desgracia en el lugar se encontraron a Otae quien les propinó la paliza de su vida al haber perdido al pequeño y dulce Sou-chan, así que con varios moretones en el cuerpo, algunas costillas rotas y lágrimas en los ojos contaron toda la historia de la pérdida del niño, por lo que Gintoki se ganó otra sesión de golpes, pero ahora por parte de Hijikata, quien siempre se niega a decir que le importa el pequeño cuando en realidad le tiene mucho aprecio; no por Sougo y mucho menos por la chica China -como suele decirle- sino por ser el sobrino de su amada Mitsuba.

El grito de "Sou-chan" y "Okita-kun", se escuchaba por todos los alrededores del río y los caminos cercanos, algunos oficiales habían comenzado a dispersarse por las calles de Kabuki-cho con la esperanza de que el niño hubiera tomado ya el camino hacia la Yorozuya, Shinsengumi o su propia casa, pero nadie tenía éxito en su búsqueda, lo que sí tenían era miedo por su vida, los padres del niño hacía pocos minutos habían avisado que la misión estaba finalizada y ya estaban de camino a casa, lo que les tomaría un par de horas llegar, disponían de tiempo suficiente para encontrar a ese Yato/humano escurridizo.

La noticia de que los padres estaban en camino no la había tomado de la mejor manera Gintoki, pues en su estado de pánico se había quedado calvo al jalarse el cabello retirando todo su permanente.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo Patsuan- dijo con cara de pánico abrazándose del mismo, quien con vanos intentos no logró zafarse de su amigo- ¿Sabes lo que nos va a suceder si no aparece?- Shinpachi quedo paralizado, solo movía la cabeza para asentir una y otra vez muerto del miedo- Okita va a jugar con nuestras mentes en una tortura infinita hasta matarnos, Kagura nos va a asesinar de un solo golpe, Kamui nos va a descuartizar con solo mirarnos, ¡UMIBONZU NOS VA A BORRAR DE LA FAZ DEL UNIVERSO CON EL CHASQUEAR DE SUS DEDOS! como si fuera Thanos- ambos comenzaron a llorar pidiendo piedad para sus pobres y miserables vidas.

El resto del equipo solo veía como lloraba ese par de hombres muertos, era cierto de todos los involucrados en la búsqueda del niño, ellos eran los peor parados.

\- ¡Ya sé!- grito Gintoki, palmeando su mano con su puño- y si nos vamos de Kabuki-cho, no mejor de Edo, ¡No, mejor deberíamos irnos del planeta!- revisó su reloj imaginario- tenemos tiempo para abordar la primera nave que salga lejos de la Tierra.

-Gin-san - le llamó Shinpachi mirándolo molesto, el aludido lo miro en respuesta- ¿¡Cómo pretendes que nos vayamos, si perdiste todo nuestro dinero en el pachinko!?

El terror en la cara de Gintoki se intensificó. Salió corriendo por todo el bosque en búsqueda de Hijikata que comenzaba a enviar a sus subordinados que supieran nadar a meterse al río, bajo la escalofriante posibilidad que el niño estuviera ahogado, pues hasta donde recordaba la última vez que el niño cayó al estanque del Shinsengumi no sabía nadar, si no es porque su padre lo sacó antes de que pasara algo más. Al darse cuenta Gintoki de lo que hacía Hijikata, su cuerpo se había transformado ya en un mantra de terror (si es que eso existe, sino él lo acaba de inventar).

\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces estúpido!? - le gritó Hijikata a Gintoki, quien se había lanzado al bolsillo del pantalón del oficial donde acostumbraba a guardar su billetera.

-Préstame dinero para huir del planeta- Hijikata lo miro conteniendo toda su ira- Tú también deberías huir por tu vida, aunque no la valores fumando esa porquería a todas horas, sabes lo que esa familia loca nos hará cuando se den cuenta.

Pasado.

"Mamá es Yato y papá es humano", se repetía como chaqueta mental una y otra vez Sougo, intentando descifrar a qué se refería el niño, intentando encontrarle lógica a algo así. Dirigió su vista a los dos Yato que tenía tras él, Kagura le contaba de qué planeta venía y los pocos Yatos que quedaban en el universo, mientras el niño escuchaba atentamente todo en los brazos de la pelirroja.

Mitad Yato, mitad humano, el niño lo había confundido con su padre en cuanto lo vio, dijo que trabajaba como oficial en el shinsengumi, sus ojos en cuanto los vio los relaciono con Kagura, también mencionó que sus padres continuamente peleaban.

-Oe niño- ambos Yato voltearon a verlo- ¿Tu madre se parece a la estúpida que te traen en brazos?- Kagura como siempre no entendió porque pregunto eso y no quiso saberlo, no le interesaba nada de lo que saliera de la boca de un chihuahua corrupto, pero el pequeño se le quedó mirando, para luego asentir.

-Se parece mucho a mamá, ella también usa a veces esos moñitos y su pelo es igual de bonito- Kagura enternecida, atrapo en un abrazo gigante al pequeño quien le correspondió al abrazo.

Se trataba de un niño pequeño, que aún no sabía distinguir muchas cosas a pesar de ser muy listo, pero con esos dos amigos se sentía como con mamá y papá, lo que le había ayudado a tranquilizarse. Okita solo los miro pasar a su lado, debía ser una jodida broma todo eso, la máquina del tiempo se había descompuesto y nadie, ni el viejo Gengai había podido arreglarla, entonces ese niño no podía venir del futuro, regreso la mirada nuevamente hacia los Yato, un hijo con la China, debía ser una jodida broma x2, él jamás sería tentado por una tabla sin cerebro como esa, aunque debía aceptar que China tenía sus cosas buenas, como su fuerza y valentía, su amor desmedido por sus seres queridos, incluso en muchas ocasiones también llegaba a ser una sádica a su nivel, no era tan fácil de someter como las demás y eso le gustaba, además era relativamente bonita a sus escasos 14 años, quizás cuando fuera adulta sería más interesante como mujer, si solo algo así podía pasar para que él cayera por una mujer, se golpeó la cabeza, qué demonios estaba pensando se dijo para sus adentros, ese niño no tenía forma de venir del futuro, ¿O sí?

\- ¡Hey sádico, si no te apuras te vamos a dejar! - gritó Kagura, que había insistido en ayudarlo a encontrar a la familia del niño, aludiendo a que quedaban pocos Yatos y debían estar juntos como la familia que eran.

\- Es una suerte que ella aún no se haya dado cuenta- río de medio lado- pero que digo, aunque le diéramos mil pruebas sustentables la muy idiota no creería nada.

Camino rápido hasta ponerse a su lado, el niño lo miraba con alegría y un poco de admiración, lo tomo en brazos mientras sobornaba a la China con comprarle sukonbus si le dejaba a solas con el pequeño un momento, por nada del mundo quería que aquella idiota se diera cuenta de las mil y unas posibilidades que había de en un futuro formar una familia a su lado. El soborno claro que le funcionó y mientras esperaba con el niño en brazos a la China comenzó a preguntarle.

\- ¿Dónde viste a tus padres la última vez?

\- Mamá y papá se fueron de misión juntos, yo me quede con el tío Gin-chan- podría ser cualquier otro Gin-chan, podría ser otra casualidad de la vida.

\- ¿Gin-chan?- quiso saber Sougo, vigilando a Kagura- ¿Cómo es él? podría llevarte con él.

\- Él es… él es… no sé cómo es, pero siempre bebe un jugo amargo que mami no me deja tomar, lee una revista con dibujitos, y el color de su pelo es raro- Ese día iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba, el mocoso este le había profetizado la peor vida del mundo, una vida a lado de la China y vinculado con una familia de psicópatas Yato espaciales e inútiles humanos, bien si continuaba haciendo preguntas sobre su familia, Okita terminaría más traumado por su futuro, lo mejor era saber cómo llego a ese tiempo y terminar con aquello de una buena vez.

\- ¿Por dónde llegaste?- le pregunto esperando que el niño comprendiera.

\- Por un camino solo- contesto simplemente

\- Venías de las afuera de Kabuki-cho- el niño asintió- ¿Cerca del río? - volvió asentir- ¿Qué hacías ahí solo?

\- No estaba solo, estaba jugando con Tío Gin-chan y con Pacchi, Pacchi fue por conos de nieve y tío Gin-chan contaba hasta 10 mil, pero me quede dormido por mucho tiempo en un altar como el que papá hace a la tía Mitsuba y la abuelita Kouka- el rostro de Sougo se crispo, si, definitivamente ese niño o estaba siendo utilizado para una broma de mal gusto era la única opción- y se olvidaron de mí- dijo tristemente, Sougo no pudo pensar otra cosa más que hacer una anotación mental de en un futuro jamás dejar a su hijo con ese par de inútiles.

Futuro.

Con golpes sobre los golpes, moretes sobre moretes y lágrimas sobre lágrimas, Gintoki junto al resto del shinsengumi continuaba buscando al pequeño Souichiro, Hijikata lo golpeo hasta el cansancio después de que intentó robarle la billetera para huir del planeta por la furia que se desataría por Sougo y Kagura, quienes ya estarían por llegar, pues el último reporte por vía telefónica dado a Kondo-san por uno de los subordinados que venían junto a ellos le dijo que en una de las típicas peleas de la pareja, comenzaron a jugar "carreritas" para ver quién ganaba, si Kagura montada en Sadaharu y el capitán Okita en la patrulla, lo que les había restado como una hora de camino al regreso a ese par de locos, jamás entendería como eran tan buenos cuidando de su hijo.

Con aquello la búsqueda se había intensificado, no sólo la mitad del Shinsengumi estaba buscando al pequeño, era todo el Shinsengumi que no estuviera en misiones, era imposible que un pequeño niño estuviera oculto de toda la policía de Edo. Hasta que Yamazaki robotizado llegó con noticias, habían encontrado las huellas del niño en el bosque, en cuanto le dijeron aquello a Hijikata se encaminó hacia el lugar junto a Gintoki, las encontraron a duras penas a la mitad del bosquecillo, pues era una absoluta estupidez que no hubieran pensando en seguir el rastro del niño desde el inicio, pero #shinsengumi dijo Gintoki intentando verse cool y moderno a su 36 años. Pero cuando creyeron que por fin tendrían una pista que los llevaría a encontrar al pequeño, toparon con pared; las huellas terminaban en un gran roble con una frase tallada donde se podía leer "Gira y el tiempo invertirás" que se encontraba a mitad del bosque.

-Vicecomandante- llamaron por la radio - vicecomandante

-Lo escucho- contestó con el tabaco en la boca.

-Los padres de Okita-kun acaban de llegar a la base- trato de decir con miedo en la voz, pues detrás de él se podía escuchar miles de cosas romperse y gritos molestos de Kagura, tanto Hijikata como Gintoki, Shinpachi, Yamazaki y el resto de los oficiales cercanos al sonido de la radio comenzaron a sudar frío- no, no capitán, le juro que hemos intentado… - se escuchó por la radio hasta que un fuerte golpe cayó la voz del oficial.

-Hijibaka y danna- se escuchó la voz siniestra de Sougo por el radio- espero que me estén escuchando, iré a donde están en menos de cinco minutos y espero tener buenas noticias sobre mi retoño.

-Tienes a Gin-chan en la línea- se escuchó ahora la voz de Kagura y un forcejeo por tomar el radio- hazte a un lado idiota, soy una madre preocupada por su bebé, ¿Qué? ¿Y a mí qué me importa que tú seas un padre preocupado? tú querías huir de tu responsabilidad de padre- a todos les salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, pues sabían que la que había salido corriendo al enterarse de su embarazo era ella y no Sougo- ¡Escúchame Gin-chan dos días, dos malditos días te pedí cuidar de mi bebé! Las pagaras muy caro.

Con aquellas últimas palabras el alboroto y ajetreo comenzó por todo el bosque, entre gritos de "Tenemos que huir" "Yo tengo un amigo en el extranjero" "El capitán Okita nos va a matar" "Su mujer nos va a matar", entró el pánico en los que hasta el momento habían mantenido la calma.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, no suelo hablar mucho durante los fics, pero solo vengo anunciarles que este es el capítulo final. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 4.**

Pasado.

\- Entonces dices que estabas jugando en el bosquecillo de la salida de Kabuki-cho- preguntó Kagura con una tira de Sukonbu en la boca.

-Si, jugaba al escondite

Sougo escuchaba muy de cerca la plática de posiblemente madre e hijo (aun guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse alguna mala broma hacia el lugar al que iban) por aquello de que al niño se le saliera algún nombre conocido por la pelirroja y llegará a la misma conclusión que él. Continuaron por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la salida de Kabuki-cho, siguiendo la dirección que el niño les había dado. Sougo no podía creer lo listo que era el niño al recordar el camino por el que había llegado, sonrió con orgullo aquello sin lugar a dudas lo había sacado de él y no de su estúpida madre, que era hora que no se daba cuenta que el niño y ella compartían exactamente los mismos ojos, la misma fuerza, el mismo apetito, la misma pureza de alma, porque vamos no había que ser un romántico para aceptar que pese a que Kagura usaba la violencia sin medida y su lenguaje no era precisamente de una dama, su alma estaba lejos de estar corrompida como la Sougo, otra cosa atrayente de ella.

Al llegar al bosquecillo, Sougo se puso en guardia por si las dudas, aguzando sus sentidos a cada movimiento de las ramas y hojas de los árboles, pero todo estaba sumamente tranquilo. Anduvieron por el bosque un rato hasta llegar al otro lado, donde supuestamente estaba Gin-chan esperando por el niño, pero el lugar estaba totalmente solo, ni rastro del peliplata, ni el virgen; provocando el llanto del niño, quien comenzaba a extrañar ya a sus padres, sobre todo al sentirse abandonado por su tío Gin. Kagura lo acuno en sus brazos, prometiéndole que encontrarían a su familia, remediando un poco la situación.

-Sou-chan- dijo Kagura haciendo que ambos hombres con el diminutivo de su nombre voltearan a verla, Sougo por un segundo se sonrojo regresando a la normalidad, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía por escuchar a su rival hablar así- tú dijiste que jugabas al escondite, en qué lugar estabas oculto, posiblemente por ahí encontremos a tu familia- le dijo con una voz cargada de ternura, que Sougo se sorprendió aún más de que alguien con el carácter de la china pudiera hablarle así a un niño perdido.

El pequeño asintió y los llevó de nueva cuenta al bosque, hasta llegar al roble con el mismo letrero "Gira y el tiempo invertiras", el niño les explicó que en ese lugar había un altar hacía unas horas atrás en el cual se había ocultado, pero en esos momentos no había absolutamente nada, más que las gruesas raíces del árbol.

-Oh tal vez esté del otro lado del tronco- dijo el niño corriendo hacia el árbol, Kagura y Sougo se quedaron quietos esperando al pequeño, pero a este solo lo vieron aparecer por el otro lado del árbol con la carita triste, camino hacia ellos con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus celestes ojos - ahí estaba el altar- dijo entre sollozos apuntando con su mano- Kagura y Sougo levantaron la vista siguiendo la mano hacia donde apuntaba el niño encontrándose frente a ellos el tan mencionado altar budista. No cabían del asombro - !Yeeii! apareció- dijo emocionado el niño corriendo hacia él abriendo la puertecita -yo estaba escondido aquí dentro.

-Porque no entras en él, algo me dice que llegaras a tu familia cuando vuelvas a salir de esa puerta- el pequeño asintió a la idea –orden de Sougo- y Kagura miró incrédula a su acompañante, pero como con Kagura siempre puede más la curiosidad que la razón, esperó a que el niño entrara tal como había dicho Sougo.

Ambos jóvenes vieron entrar al niño por la puertecilla, esperando por un par de minutos hasta que curiosos se acercaron al altar abriendo la mentada puertecilla, encontrándose o no encontrándose más bien a Sou-chan, pues este había desaparecido, quedando solo el hueco por las maderas clavadas.

Y entonces Sougo comprendió, volvió a leer el letrero del árbol, ese niño no solo se había perdido en Kabuki-cho, se había perdido en el tiempo, llegando del futuro a este tiempo ¿Pero que tantos años venía del futuro? miro a Kagura que ya tenía la cabeza metida con su culo expuesto por donde había salido el niño, una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de Okita, propinándole una patada en el trasero a la joven Yato.

\- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? - le grito molesta poniéndose de pie.

-Creí que necesitabas ayuda y yo solo quise brindartela- dijo levantando las manos para restar importancia al hecho. Kagura se lanzó a él con paraguas en mano dispuesta a partirle la cara en dos, que no le venga con el cuento de brindarle ayuda, que de la última ayuda que le dio en un barranco término más herida que salvada- Ya, ya, China mejor tengamos nuestra primera cita, al mal paso darle prisa.

\- ¿¡Que dices!?- dijo Kagura con la cara y orejas rojas- jamás tendré una cita contigo.

-Yo pagaré la comida- dijo con tono aburrido mientras tomaba camino de regreso

\- ¿Toda la comida? - pregunto Kagura esperanzada, él solo asintió, después de todo en un futuro tendría que alimentar a dos barrigas sin fondo- bien, pero no vayas a emocionarte mucho solo será esta vez - dijo corriendo para alcanzarlo en el camino.

Futuro.

Después de los gritos de pánico de los subordinados y de Gintoki y Shinpachi, Hijikata y Otae tuvieron que hacerlos entrar delicadamente en razón, es decir, un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a cada uno de los que estaban cercas de ellos. Consintieron en que debían doblar los esfuerzos y encontrar al pequeño, sobre todo porque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dificultando más la búsqueda y el día de mañana la presidente Soyo tendría una reunión muy importante y el shinsengumi tenía el trabajo de la seguridad.

El montón de policías se reagruparon esperando las nuevas órdenes del vicecomandante, pues Kondo-san hacía rato que se había retirado por órdenes de su mujer de cuidar de los niños quienes seguramente ya tenían hambre. Hijikata se comunicaba con sus subordinados de la ciudad, por si tenían alguna novedad del pequeño Okita, pero ninguno de ellos le dio alguna buena noticia, por los caminos que salían de Kabuki-cho tampoco lo habían visto caminar, era como si, simplemente el niño hubiera desaparecido en el bosque. Buscaron rastros de algún animal que lo hubiera atacado, pero tampoco había nada parecido y tampoco es como que el niño no pudiera defenderse pues con la fuerza de un Yato el atacado terminaría siendo el pobre animal o criatura.

Gintoki lloraba su suerte, pues el juraba que todo se debía a su mala suerte que prevalecía por el pachinko y no al hecho de haber descuidado a un pequeño de 3 años. Shinpachi había dejado de temer por su vida y ahora se entregaba totalmente a buscar al niño, quien casi siempre le tocaba ser la nana del mismo; corría y deambulaba por todo el bosquecillo buscando a Souichiro, gritando su nombre con la esperanza de que el niño lo escuchara.

Pero, el peor momento para todos había llegado ya, el aura maligna de una pelirroja de cabello hasta la cintura, de curvas definidas y cuerpo voluptuoso aparecía a lado de una aura aún más siniestra la de un hombre de espalda ancha, cabello marrón y ojos carmín, con su característico uniforme de policía, acompañados ambos con el siempre fiel y peludo Sadaharu, el grito de una mujer en pánico se escuchó resonar a todo lo ancho del río, el dueño del grito: Gintoki, que al ver aparecer a su hija adoptiva junto a su despreciable sádica pareja -como se habían venido a enamorar ese par, si el odio era muy palpable varios años atrás, pero bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y esos dos dieron un paso muy grande para llegar a ello-.

La mirada furiosa de ambos padres se depositó en cada uno de los presentes, hasta llegar a sus respectivas víctimas, Hijikata y Gintoki, respectivamente.

-Entonces Hijibaka por fin morirás esta noche- no pregunto, afirmo que así sería con una sonrisa que alguien de poco carácter le provocaría una infarto.

-Estúpido Sougo ¿Y yo por qué demonios?, si solo he tratado de encontrar a Sou-chan, cuando el idiota del permanentado lo perdió- se cruzó de brazos muy digno- solo he tratado de corregir su maldito error- mirada celeste y carmín se dirigieron hacia Gintoki, quien sudaba frío.

-El pequeño Okita-kun jugaba a mi lado escondidas, pero como ven se escondió bastante bien, que nadie de nosotros hemos podido encontrarlo, si esto fuera un deporte él sin duda ganaría el oro.

Kagura lo golpeo dejándolo noqueado en el piso, le agradeció a Otae por ayudar a todos esos inútiles por buscar a su hijo, pero le insto a que regresara a casa a cuidar de los suyos, ella le mantendría al tanto cuando encontraran al pequeño Sou-chan.

-Sadaharu por favor, encuentra el olor de Sou-chan, espero que aun siga aquí y no se haya borrado con el olor de tanta rata roba impuestos- Sougo la miro mal, cuando dejaria de llamarlos así, si su salario era lo único que mantenía esa familia de tragones y destrozadores de obras públicas.

El peludo amigo de la Yorozuya, comenzó a olisquear todo a su alrededor, intentando encontrar el olor de su nuevo dueño y amigo, quienes continuamente jugaban juntos en el parque de Kabuki-cho bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, Otae o Shinpachi. Cabe resaltar que sus juegos siempre terminaban ahuyentando a cualquier persona que pasara por ahí, pues quién podría sobrevivir a el juego de un Yato de 3 años que aún no sabía medir su fuerza y al de un perro gigante o más bien al de un Inugami. Kagura y Sougo simplemente seguían a Sadaharu ignorando las explicaciones de Hijikata de que el niño no estaba por ningún lado del bosque, que ya llevaban horas buscandolo por todos los alrededores y la ciudad. Se adentraron hasta llegar al árbol de grueso tronco con las letras grabadas sobre el mismo, y fue cuando el capitán de la primera división recordó todo. Sougo y Kagura ya había estado ahí, reviso la hora en su celular, el niño ya no tardaría en aparecer, después de todo si había desaparecido, rio de medio lado imaginándose el horror de todos sus subordinados, danna y Shinpachi al buscar un niño que ni siquiera estaba en su tiempo. Kagura revisaba los alrededores, como siempre era una despistada que nunca recordaría que años atrás ya había conocido a su hijo en una tarde junto a Sougo.

-China- le llamó Sougo señalando con su mentón el altar que estaba apareciendo frente a sus ojos, Kagura miro atenta todo aquello, regresando su vista sorprendida a su esposo, quien solo asintió, la conocía tan bien, que sabía que por fin después de 9 años había comprendido que había pasado aquella tarde donde se encontraron al niño mitad Yato, mitad humano.

Kagura se agacho hasta la altura de la puertecilla que ya comenzaba a abrirse, de la que salió un niño de cabello marrón, ojos celeste, vestido en su kimono masculino en tonalidades grises, la sonrisa del niño al ver a su madre iluminó todo su rostro mugriento, corrió directamente hacia los brazos de ella aspirando su perfume personal envuelto en el abrazo de Kagura, Sougo sonrió. Kagura soltó al niño quien después de abrazarse de las piernas de su padre, recibir una torpe caricia en la cabeza revolviendo su cabello comenzó a caminar delante de ellos con Sadaharu a lado dándole lengüetazos de felicidad.

-Oe Sádico- le llamó Kagura a su lado, él solo la miro de reojo- Hace nueve años, el niño que ayudamos aquella tarde a encontrar a su familia ¿Era Sou-chan? – Sougo rio.

-Por fin China- dijo restándole importancia al hecho, pero Kagura avanzo molesta hacia él.

\- ¿Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo?

-Si y no, es decir por alguna extraña razón lo olvidé con el paso del tiempo – miró de arriba abajo a su esposa, como se le antojaba aquella mujer cuando se ponía molesta- quizá sea cosa del altar, no sé, porque apenas lo vi recordé todo, igual que tú- Kagura lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, no muy convencida de su versión.

-Lo sabías y no hiciste nada para evitarlo- le recriminó, Sougo rodo los ojos, la atrapo entre su cuerpo y el árbol más cercano.

\- ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho? - le pregunto mirándola fijamente, celeste y carmín se encontraron, si algo derretía a Kagura era la mirada de Sougo, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero que aquel hombre se comportará de manera dominante le apasionaba de sobremanera.

-Mami y papi se están abrazando- dijo Souchiro corriendo hacía ellos para sumarse al abrazo, Kagura lo volteo a ver, verlo corriendo con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja, regresar la mirada y ver aquellos ojos carmín, era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Sonrió de medio lado.

-No – dijo robándole un casto beso a los labios de su marido, para después zafarse del agarre que estaba lejos de ser un simple abrazo cariñoso como pensaba su hijo.

Sougo sonrió por segunda vez aquella tarde, su nueva familia no estaba tan mal como él había augurado algunos años atrás, su China no sabía cocinar, pero era la pareja que justo necesitaba en su vida, una sádica, independiente, caliente y amorosa madre, y su hijo bueno, era su hijo, todo en él estaba bien porque ¡Oye él lo había creado! Camino hacia su familia y tomó en brazos a su hijo, apretándole la nariz como un intento de regaño.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- y el niño comenzó a relatarles toda la historia mientras regresaban a casa, frente a los sorprendidos ojos de todos los hombres que estuvieron buscándolo durante horas.

Eran más de las 2 de la mañana y el grito de Sou-chan se escuchaba por todo el río, se trataba de Shinpachi que como de costumbre nadie le decía nada y él continuaba buscando al pequeño Souichiro, en algún momento se daría cuenta, fue lo que pensó Gintoki desde la comodidad de su futón envuelto en vendas, cayendo dormido en unos segundos.

Fin.

Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron este mini fic, y muchas más gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. La verdad es que pensaba hacer este fic más corto, pero algo se salió de control y se fue transformando en esto.

Espero de todo corazón lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos luego, que ya tengo otro fic en puerta, como un tipo spin off :P


End file.
